Candy and kisses
by Dark Chrona
Summary: After Deep Blue was defeated, the Mew Mews thought the Aleins had left for their own planet. Though Kishu, Taruto, and Pai haven't left yet. They came back to the Earth to say bye to somebody speical to them. Who will they saw bye too?


**This is for people who love Pudding and Taruto :D Enjoy~**

**o0o**

After deep blue had died, the aliens 'left'. Though they really didn't, they had went into space and stayed there. The three of the said they would leave tomarrow and only stayed because they needed sleep. Though that was not the real reason. They all wanted to say good-bye to somebody, they just didn't want the others to know that. Pai, Kishu, and Taruto were sitting down on their couch, when Pai got up.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Nobody come in my room ok?" Pai didn't wait for an answer as he went to his room and shut is door, then locked it. Kishu and Taruto had gotten up at the same time.

"Were are you going?" Kishu asked as Taruto went down the hallway. Taruto stopped, slightly turned, and answered.

"I'm going to bed. Pai's right, we need lots of rest. Night." Taruto answered, then he went inside his room, shut the door, and locked it. "Though I can't sleep intil I say bye..." Taruto mumbled to himself.

Kishu knew that Pai was most likely going to the green mew to say bye and Taruto was going to the yellow mew to say bye. Kishu smirked. He wanted to say bye too! So with that thought in mind, Kishu teleported to the park, keeping quiet. Kishu was about to go to Ichigo's house when somebody had hit him in the head. "Ow!" Kishu turned around to find the blue mew with a stick, glaring at him. "Why'd you hit me, birdy?" Kishu mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"You, Pai, and Taruto were supposed to have left! Are you guys still trying to take over Earth?" Minto's glare had gotton worse by the second, Kishu smirked.

"No way! We are going to go home tomarrow! We need sleep too, you know!" Kishu stated, though Minto's glare didn't move. "C'mon birdy, leave me alone. I want to say goodbye to somebody." Kishu hissed at her, then relized Minto had left as soon as he said 'somebody'. Kishu's eyes stalked Minto intil she sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. _Whats she doing?_ Kishu thought. His curiousness got the best of him as he slowly floated behind Minto. "Birdy?" Kishu asked quietly.

"You don't even know my name do you?" Minto sighed, her eyes still closed. Kishu was shocked for a second, but before he could answer she cut him off. "You might want to go say bye to Ichigo." Kishu tilted his head. "She and Masaya, her boyfriend, are going to America today." Minto opened her eyes to find Kishu an inch away from her face, Minto blsuhed slightly. She had never left a boy this close to her, ever. Kishu smirked._ She looks kinda cute when she blushs._ Kishu thought.

"Who said I was going to say bye to Ichigo?" Kishu asked, though he was going too. Minto's blushing stopped, Kishu was sad about that, and she looked confused.

"Huh? Who else would you say bye too? Her boyfriend?" Minto asked, joking. Minto rolled her eyes, then glared at him. "Move." She commanded. Kishu was still trying to think about how to make her blush when an idea popped in his mind. Kishu smirked.

"I will." Minto sighed with relief in her mind. "But first" Minto glared at him. "you have to give me a kiss." Kishu grinned at Minto's shocked and blushing face.

"In. Your. Dreams." Minto growled. Kishu's grin faded and turned into a frown.

"Aw why not, Minto?" Kishu asked. Minto's eyes widened. He knew _her_ name. Kishu smirked again. "C'mon, just one small peck on the lips." Kishu begged. Minto narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll give you one then I can leave and you can go say bye to Ichigo?" Minto asked, eyes still narrowed. Kishu nodded, smiling. Minto sighed. "Fine." Minto mumbled as she leaned in and gave him a small kiss, though before she could pull back, Kishu kissed her back. Minto blinked, confused.

Taruto had been flying all over, but he still couldn't find Pudding. He was trying to find her, but was having no luck. "Pudding... Were are you!" Taruto almost shouted as he floated above a small park. Taruto heard somebody laughed. The same annoying, but cute, laugh. Taruto looked down and saw Pudding smiling.

"Hi Tar-tar! Were you looking for Pudding?" Pudding tilted her head, but still smiled. Taruto could feel his blush coming.

"As if!" Taruto scoffed as he landed on the ground next to Pudding. Pudding giggled.

"Then why did Taruto come here?" Pudding asked, slightly getting closer to Taruto, making him blush a bit more.

"Uh, I wanna know..." Taruto paused, thinking. Then he thought he could get to see if she liked him too. "How do you know a girl likes you?" Taruto asked while Pudding looked confused. Taruto cursed in his mind. "Well you see, before we came here there was this girl that used to act alot like you. So I wanna know if she likes me." Taruto shrugged as Pudding smiled.

"Oh! Hm. She probly does Tar-tar! You have to take a chance and ask her out on a date! Take her some place specil!" Pudding answered. She and Taruto had sit down on the swing set. "Like Puddings specil place is in the woods, but there are no woods here so, Puddings specil place would be in the park over there!" Pudding pointed to tree's that had made the park look like woods. Taruto nodded, looking back at Pudding. Taruto held in a small gasp, Pudding was slightly blushing as she looked back at Taruto smiling, nerviously. "Tar-tar..." Taruto nodded. "Would Tar-tar like to go to that park**(A/N: The one that looks like a forest)** with Pudding?" Pudding asked, blushing. Taruto started to blush also, but he nodded and with that he had grabbed Pudding, so she didn't fall of the swings and flew over to the park.

Pai was still in their space ship, he was a bit scared to go and see his green mew. What if Taruto or Kishu found out? He would never hear the end of it. Though he was sure they even left, since it was so quiet. Pai looked at his desk, he saw the book that the green mew had dropped on day. It had her name in it and Pai had said 'Lettuce' many times to himself before he falls asleep at night. Pai sighed, grabbed the book, and teleported to the green mews house. Yes, he knew were she lived, he had seen her go inside it once with a little boy. Pai sat on her roof, waiting for her to come outside. Pai heard a door open, he almost jumped with joy, then a blond hair guy walked outsie with her. Pai narrowed his eyes and listened to them talk.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryou-kun, b-but I like s-somebody else..." Lettuce mumbled to Ryou, though Pai could clearly hear it. Pai slightly smiled at this, she didn't like him, then Pai's smile faded. She said she liked somebody else? Who? Pai was about to leave when Ryou and Lettuce laughed a bit. Pai was confused, he leaned in closer.

"Thanks for helping me practice, Lettuce!" Ryou smiled. Lettuce smiled back.

"Your welcome, Ryou-kun. I hope Zakuro says yes!" Lettuce smile grew. Ryou nodded.

"I just hope that happens and not what we were just practicing." Ryou sighed a bit, but smiled. Pai could easily tell he was nervous. _Zakuro? That wolf mew? He likes her and not Lettuce? I'm happy but Lettuce is way more pretty then that wolf mew!_ Pai scoffed inside his head. Pai looked back down and noticed that Ryou was leaving, Lettuce waving at him intil he was out of sight. Pai, without making a noise, went infront of Lettuce's door, which was behind her at the moment. Lettuce turned around and gasped.

"P-pai-kun?" Lettuce stamered. "I-I thought you, Kishu, and Taruto had left?" Lettuce stated.

"We are leaving tomarrow." Pai answered, his eyes locked with hers. Lettuce slightly blushed a bit when Pai moved a step closer. "But I wanted to give something to you." Pai mumbled, Lettuce blush deepened, then Pai handed her a book. Lettuce almost frowned, but her confused face didn't show it much.

"W-whats this, Pai-kun?" Lettuce asked, tilting her head a bit. Pai held back a sigh.

"Its your book. I found it with your name in it." Pai answered. Lettuce's eyes brightened.

"Really?" Lettuce asked as she opened it. She gasped. "I was looking for this book everywere!" Lettuce mumbled to herself. Pai slightly smiled, happy he gave it back. Lettuce, much to Pai's suprise and pleasure, hugged him. "Thank you Pai-kun! How can I repay you?" Lettuce asked, looking at his face from an inch away.

"Um..." Pai was blushing a bit by her being so close. "How about we go to the beach?" Pai asked. With a nod from Lettuce, Pai grabbed her and flew to the beach.

"Um, Pai-kun?" Lettuce mumbled. Pai looked at her, but didn't stop flying. "Don't I need a bathing suit?" Lettuce asked, slightly staring at her house. Pai slightly blushed at the thought of her wearing a bathing suit.

"No, you have your pedent right?" Lettuce nodded. "You are going to go into Mew form, that way we can swim under the water for as long as we want." Lettuce nodded, smiling again.

Minto, after Kishu stopped kissing her, had gotton up and started to walk away with the little pride she had left. "Leave me alone, Kishu." Minto mumbled as Kishu was following her in the air.

"C'mon Minto! You know you like our kiss~!" Kishu frowned when Minto ignored his pleads. Kishu sighed. "I didn't want to do this... But" Kishu grabbed Minto and flew her all the way to the clouds. "I will let go off you unless you tell me how you _really_ feel about me." Kishu smirked, then relized Minto was facing the other way. He couldn't see her unless she turned around. Kishu frowned and turned her by throwing her in the air then catching her. "There we go. Now tell me, Minto." Kishu was about to smirk when he saw Minto's eyes closed, tightly. "Minto? Whats wrong?" Kishu was getting a bit worried. Was Minto afraid of hieghts?

"Kishu... I like you... But I'm going to kill you for touching my butt..." Minto glared at Kishu. Kishu looked behind Minto's head and saw his hands were on her butt. He made an 'o' face and moved them up.

"Heh, sorry Minto." Kishu shrugged. Minto rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to turn into my Mew form. That way you can't touch me in wrong places anymore." Minto slightly grinned as she took out her pedent. "Mew Mew Minto! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Minto shouted. Minto, after she was done changing. "Haha, try to get me now!" Minto laughed a bit as she flew away, Kishu following shortly behind her, smirking.

Pudding had turned into her Mew form and was racing with Taruto in the trees. They were playing tag until Pudding, who was looking behind her, missed the tree branch and was falling. Taruto, who was about to tag her, grabbed Puddings leg and tryed to pull her up. "Oi! Your heavy." Taruto complained, Pudding laughed slightly.

"Tar-tar you can let go. Pudding sees a tree branch she was going to grab." Pudding smiled as Taruto shook his head no and pulled her up.

"Lets just sit here, you know, before you get yourself killed." Taruto rolled his eyes as Pudding laughed and sat down. Taruto patted the ground next to him for Pudding to sit there, which she did. Taruto eyed her. "Hey, Pudding?" Pudding looked at him confused. "You said this was your favorite place right?" Taruto asked. Pudding nodded, smiling. "Oh, and you said if you like somebody bring them to your favorite place right?" Pudding took a second longer to nod. "So you like me?" Taruto smirked a bit as Pudding went a bit red, though she face him, smiling, and shook her head yes. Taruto looked shocked, as he started to blush with Pudding. Taruto started to close the inch that superated them. Taruto stopped though, having seconds thoughts about kissing her, when Pudding closed the rest of the space. Taruto was suprised but wasn't complaining. Pudding finally pulled back for some air, though Taruto could go on forever. Pudding smiled at Taruto.

"So Tar-tar likes Pudding too?" Pudding smirked when Taruto, blushing, nodded. Pudding leaned in again, though this time Taruto closed the remaining space between them.

"Ah! Look at this!" Lettuce pointed towards Finless Porpoise with its baby. "So cute right?" Lettuce smiled at Pai, who nodded.

"Um, Lettuce?" Lettuce looked at Pai. "I-I think... I think I love y-you..." Pai mumbled, Lettuces eyes got wide. _Oh no. She doesn't love me back does she? Shoot! What'd I do to have this happen to me?_ Pai thought, dreading Lettuces answer.

"Pai-kun... I think I love you too..." Lettuce was looking down, blushing, and mumbling. Pai's eyes widened and smiled. Pai grabbed Lettuce's waist, making her look up, and kissed her. Lettuce, after a second, kissed back. Pai pulled his head back, Lettuce and his eyes met and only showed love in their eyes.

"Lettuce..." Pai mumbled.

"Yes Pai-kun?" Lettuce answered, resting her head on his chest.

"Will you wait for me? Intil I get back? And when I do I won't find you married to anybody? Or dating?" Pai asked Lettuce. Lettuce looked back up, smiling.

"Of course, Pai-kun. But same goes for you." Lettuce smiled, joking. Pai smiled, slightly laughing.

"I have to get you back." Lettuce looked sad. "Kishu and Taruto went to go see their Mews also. So I'm sure you can talk to that blond mew and that blue one." Pai said.

"You mean Pudding and Minto?" Lettuce asked, Pai nodded. "But doesn't Kishu like Ichigo?" Pai shook his head no.

"You see, Kishu liked Ichigo at first, but after the blue knight accedent, he only thinks about Minto for some reason. So I'm sure he went and saw her instead." Pai answered. Lettuce had an 'o' face on. "C'mon I'll take you home." Pai mumbled as he picked her up, bridle style, and flew out of the water. Lettuce smiled as she turned back to normal. Pai and Lettuce were silent until Pai put Lettuce down. Pai took something out of his pocket, kneeled down on one leg, and showed Lettuce the necklace he was holding. Lettuce's eyes widened. "I would like you to keep this as an reminder of me. It has a picture of me and one of you." Pai opened it and showed the pictures. Lettuce started to cry, making Pai feel like he did something wrong, then she hugged him.

"Please... C-come back... O-once everybody is safe... You will come back...?" Lettuce blurted out between sobs. Pai nodded as he patted her head.

"I have to go. Bye Lettuce. I love you and I swear I'll come back." Pai promised. Lettuce whiped away her tears as Pai closed the gap between them. Lettuce kissed back, after a second, then Pai teleported away.

"I-I love you, Pai-kun... I'll wait for you until you come back to me..." Lettuce mumbled to the sky as she put on the necklace he gave her.

"Pudding... I have to go..." Taruto sighed, unhappy that he had to leave his monkey. Pudding looked sad too.

"Aw, Tar-tar can't stay a little longer?" Pudding whined as Taruto shook his head no. "Can Tar-tar take Pudding home atleast?" Taruto nodded, laughing a bit, picked up Pudding and teleported to her house.

"There." Taruto smiled.

"Hey Tar-tar... Did you like your peice of candy Pudding gave you?" Pudding asked him. Taruto nodded. Pudding smiled. "Ok then! Close your eyes 'cause Pudding has a suprise for Tar-tar!" Pudding grinned. Taruto was confused, but did as he was told. As soon as Taruto's eyes were shut Pudding took out a peice of candy, put it in her mouth, and kissed him. Taruto was shocked when something touched his lips. Taruto blushed a bit, remebering that Kishu said when you touch the other persons lips that means open your mouth. Taruto opened his mouth a little bit. He felt Pudding put something in his mouth, then she stopped kissing him and pulled away. Taruto closed his mouth before Pudding saw it opened. Taruto licked what was in his mouth, it tasted sweet, like the other candy he got from Pudding. Then it hit him. Pudding gave him a peice of candy, from her _mouth_. Taruto blushed and whipped away some drull. "Theres your presten, Tar-tar!" Pudding hugged him for a second. "Bye-bye, Tar-tar. Pudding loves you. Come back soon." Pudding mumbled in Taruto's ear and ran inside. Taruto stood their for a second. Then grinned as he ate the candy. _I love you too Pudding._ Taruto thought before he teleported back to his room.

"Kishu... You'll be back right?" Minto asked, looking sad. After Kishu had cought her, they were kissing a bit until he said he had to go.

"Course! I have to see my lady!" Kishu smirked as Minto blushed a bit.

"Please! I'm not your lady!" Minto rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I'm going to miss you Kishu." Minto sighed when Kishu did.

"I'm going to miss you. Don't date anybody until I get back. Also..." Kishu kissed Minto, then whispered in her ear. "... I love you..." Minto blushed, but nodded.

"Same goes for you. I love you too. Since the first time I saw you until the day I die." Minto mumbled. Minto and Kishu made their promise to not date anybody else. They kissed a bit more until Kishu had to leave.

"I'll be back, I promise." Kishu told Minto, who nodded, holding back some tears. "Be good, my birdy." Kishu mumbled as he teleported back. He had teleported in his room, he opened the door, and walked out into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing still up?" Kishu asked, as if he just woke up.

"We need to talk..." Pai mumbled, Taruto nodded.

"Ok... What about?"

"Well... We wanna come back to earth after we restore out planet." Taruto answered for Pai. Pai nodded. Kishu's eyebrow went up.

"Whats the reason for this?" Kishu asked, leaning in closer. He already knew why they wanted to come back but he wanted to hear them say it. Taruto looked down, while Pai started to sweat. "Well?"

"Shut up!" Pai shouted at him. Making Kishu and Taruto jump in suprise. "You know that we went to say good-bye to the mews we liked! You did also with that blue one! Thats why we wanna come back!" Pai shouted. As soon as he was calm again Kishu spoke.

"Oh, so you knew? Hm. Ok, I don't mind coming back." Kishu grinned. "We should go back that way we can come back sooner." Pai, Taruto, and Kishu nodded to each other. Pai started the ship. As the ship was about to leave the guys looked back at earth and thought, _I will come back, I promise!_ Then the ship disappeared.

**o0o**

**Like it? :D I was watching the manga of Tokyo Mew Mew and thought of this :D Hopefully you guys liked it. I'm not sure if I'm gonna do another chapter... Should I? Or shouldn't I?**


End file.
